Aquarion Evol Backwords
by AutumnBoze00
Summary: Female Amata Male mikono something I had in my mind lol If like please review I like to hear what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Auqarion Evol –Some What Changed

By. Autumn Boze

Chapter-1

Nothing Starts Right On The First Day

"Today mom I'm going to Aquarion" Amata said as she look at the photo of her mom and fixing her boots by putting melt bars from keeping her from flying. As she leaves the house she looks at the photo and shuts the door. "Be for I go I'll go to the movies and watch the Aquarion movie again."

Amata Pov

When I got into the theatre there was a boy about my age one year younger I guest. He had plum purple hair his bangs sup over to the left it was short and combed his hair look smooth. His eyes were bright green. He was cute. He had a uniform black vest with a pink tie tuck under the vest also he had a white, long sleeves shirt under the vest and tie. His pants were hot pink skinny pants, shoes I think were black boots. When I started to get closer to him something flying super-fast hit me and I blacked out.

When I awoke I heard a boat motor and I jump when I heard. "You're awake good. I'm sorry my pet acted that way." I looked to see the boy looking at me. "It's O.K….WHAT WERE ARE WE GOING."

I said scared out of my mind. "Don't worry were going to the boat to Aquarion. Oh and I'm Moky suzushiro ." Moky said calm. "Oh I'm Amata Sora but call me Amy. Oh and Are you going to Aquarion to plus how did know I was going to Aquarion?" I said. "To answer the first question no I'm not going to Aquarion cause I nothing sp…" "Don't say that you're not special because you most likely not aware of your element power yet!" after that he looked so surprise. "Well" He started "thanks for be living in me Miss,Sora I think I'll go try Aquarion. Oh and your last Question When I came to were You fall you're pass to Aquarion was beside you." Moky said smiling. All of a sudden Angels were acting the city. Moky and I ran to a safe spot. When we ran pass a statue it broke and it made me fall on top of Moky to stop the statue from fall onto him. He looked surprise I could hold the statue."Why."Moky said under his breath. "Cause I you're the nice person I've ever meet…I-I jus-aah hhh I just can't lose you." I said trying to push the statue off. Then I thought to myself 'I should take the melt pieces out so I can fly to get him out of here.' "ahhhh! Look at that'' Moky said looking at A robot face. (It's kagura robot)

Kagura Pov

"That smell umm it smells so good and there's also a rotten smell here at this statue" Kagura said as he put the hand of the robot on the statue and toughs the statue….

**TILL NEXT TIME…**


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Auqarion Evol –Some What Changed

By. Autumn Boze

Chapter-2

Things Can't Change Not Yet

Amata Pov

As soon as possible I took the melt pieces out of my boots. I rapt my arms around Moky hoping to be alive and fly without trouble. "You should have told me Miss, Sora." Said moky. My tears started to form without me noticing. Moky noticed and switch so I was on the bottom and he was on top as we were in the sky flying my tears floated as I cry into Moky shoulder. "Ohh so that's were that wonderful and horrible smell is." I and Moky froze in sock we both looked up at the blood red robot. When the robot hand went to grab us, me and Moky flash into a Vector from Aquarion. I was on the lap of Moky I was still holding onto him I wiped the tears and said. "Go!" And sat on his legs, grab the remote control and Aquarion went off but was stop by the robot from before. The front of the scene was blocked by a Face of a boy he looked the same age as me with spiky Red hair, short, orange eyes. He had big grin it scared me. "Hey boy can you give the wench to me "the boy said. I felt Moky put his arms around my waist I turned to see him. "No I'm not giving her up. She to pretty to be with someone who calls her a wench because she's the opposite of it Amata is a princess." Moky's speech made me fly but his arms keep me down. "Hey Lets union" I hear on the other side of the vector. While Moky was looking at the scene to the side. The boy garbs my arm and said "Come on please I love that smell that you have **WENCH**." I had a red/purple glow around me. When I started to move Moky felt it and turn to see me surrounded of red/purple glow with my hand half way into the scene. Moky acted fast and with one arm on the control and the other wrapped around me to keep me in the vector. "Hey gets your hand back in the vector." I heard his voice and snap out of the other boy control got my hand back into the vector. At the same time me and Moky said "union!" The scene in front of us left but the one beside us came on. "Brother what are you doing."

**FUNNY THINGS LIKE A LITTE COMIC **

**AMATA: HEY KAG-SAN **

**KAGURA: WHAT**

**AMATA: WHAT IF I WAS A BOY**

**KAGURA: WELL I PROBLE **

**AMATA: UMM YOU WOULD DO WHAT (0 0) **

**KAGURA: I WOULD GET SWEETS AND… **

**AMATA: (0\\\0) UUMMM JUST FOR GET IT. _KAGURA: AH BUT WE ALMOST GOT TO THE GOOD PART. **


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the very late story update and here are my reason s one i m lazy two my computer. But my computer is fixed meaning i got a new one so here and i m very sorry! :P

Moky looks over to the right to see his older sister, Cayenne. She looks super serious and mad.  
Moky what in the world are you doing and! ..ah..ah..who s this?  
Who cares! At this time.! sorry your right. The screen of his sister goes looks over at Amy to see her calm but scare.

Amata Pov

Why me of all what should I do I?  
I snap back into reality when Aquarion started to move and though fist at the dark red robot in front of us. As Aquarion and the other robot were fighting I was moving my hand to touch Moky s hand and when I touch it I hold on to it so I could help pilot too. The fighting got rouge until a black hole appeared on top of the dark red robot, rose petals fall around the robot in circular motion as the robot was being lifted up.

Kagura Pov

My Mithra Gnis is really damage , but I have to get that wench her smell is divine. huh? I tired to move my Mithra but it won t move why? I look at my screen to see him the one who took me , Towano. Are you doing this!? Yes you are not fit for this yet,So I'm sending you home for a while. What?! NO , I HAVE TO GET MY WENCH PUT ME DOWN NOW TOWANO! I ll see you soon. After that the screen goes black and my Mithra turns off. The last thing I see the machine that has my wench.

Amata Pov

After the robot disappeared Me and Moky were being taken to the Aquarion Academy , But not for the good were put in front of the chairwoman (instead of chairmen) She was telling us how we broke laws and took property from Aquarion. There were also others on the side one looked like a Sister and the other looked like a hardcore Captain with one silver arm,hes kind of were the ones who asked most of the question .

After that we were aloud to attend the academy because of the talented we showed in the after we were both into testing me and Moky were split to do testing. When I finally reached the room it was filled with machines I have never seen.I was tolled to lay down on one the machine the nurse s put things on head I don t know why right after they left. I felt a electroshocked go though and memories started to follow into my brain. Soon it was too much for me Everything started to black I heard people saying things but could not understand what they were saying i also heard shocks coming from mechins around me too. When I came too Moky was right beside me smiling brightly at me. It made me blushed.  
How do you feel? um slight headache but i m fine. good. how was your testing. Moky s smile goes away but quickly comes back.  
good. you sure? ya, I bet I aced it. good.

We both just sat there for awhile talking and laughing away until visitor hours were done. I had to stay the of something dumb oh well, time to go to sleep.

Thanks for reading tell what you want in the next chapter. :D 


End file.
